The Life of Maddy Smith
by What If I Am
Summary: <html><head></head>Maddy and Rhydian reunite only to be seperated by jealousy, lies, and hate. With wildbloods popping up every where they go , the typical teenage life, and the risk of being discovered, they realize they're in thus together no matter what.</html>
1. The V-Card

RING RING! Maddy Smith shot up with yellow eyes. She picked up her phone and answered. "Rhydian?" Maddy asked. Jana flashed her eyes at Maddy. "Fine Jana, I'll put it on speaker" Maddy smirked. "Your a little bitch. He was mine then you snatched him away from me!" Jana growled. "You remember the eclispe when Rhydian invited ME I remember perfectly! You were so jealous!" Maddy laughed. Jana growled again and so did Maddy. They were on their feet circling each other. "Stop it you two!" Rhydian screamed. Maddy picked up the phone while still growling and flashing dirty looks at Jana. "You sound so clear" Maddy said. "Not for long cell service is bad here." Rhydian explained. "Bad where?" Maddy squeaked. "Here!" Rhydian yelled. Maddy turned her head and saw Rhydian standing there. She sprung to her feet and sprinted to him. "Rhydian!" Maddy screamed. She tackled him. Jana wolfed out and ran towards Maddy and Rhydian. She bit Maddy's leg and dragged her down the hill. Rhydian transformed and ran towards Jana. He bit her and shook her all over and he threw her. Maddy was crying and her leg was severely bleeding. "Ouch I can't feel it. It hurts soo bad" Maddy screamed. Rhydian changed back and went to Maddy's aid. Jana walked over. "I'm sorry it just happened in the heat of the moment!" Jana pleaded. "Just get away from here Jana!" Rhydian screamed. "Ssss oooooow!" Maddy yelped. Rhydian picked her up and brouht her to her parents. "What happened and what is Rhydian doing here?!" Emma asked. "Jana she's such an ass." Maddy managed to squeeze out. "Watch your mouth young lady!" Emma warned. "I'm here because Liam and Dr. Whitewood are dead. The best part is that no one believed them. They went into the tunnels to find more evidence and the tunnels collapsed on them! You can come back!" Rhydian explained. "Mum, dad let's go. It's a full moon!" Maddy exclaimed. "Well I don't know! I mean it's still a little risky!" Emma worried. "Well I'm going come on Rhydian" Maddy snapped. "Hop on!" Rhydian motioned. As they walked trough the woods, the sun started fo go down. "So Maddy your house is uh empty." Rhydian reasoned. "I love you Rhydian and I want to do but— " Maddy cut off. "Oh I um have protection." Rhydian blushed. "I know we planned it on the day we meet again but I'm hurt right now. I know Shannon and Harry... Shannon and Harry. How did Shannon get better at this than me. Once I'm better we have to do it A.s.a.p." Maddy tried.


	2. No Place Like Home

They finally reached Maddy's house and she had a wide smile despite her pain. It was as if the sight of her home healed her. Maddy laughed and they went inside. "Wow! A bit cleaner than I remembered." Maddy said. "Uh uh uh..." Rhydian stuttered. "Awww well aren't you the sweetest little cub." Maddy cooed. It was nearly the full moon already. Rhydian was so excited. "We should go out!" He said with yellow eyes. "We already do silly!" Maddy chuckled. "No, I mean out into the woods!" Rhydian explained. "No thanks, that's all I've done the past year!" Maddy said, " If you want to then go right ahead but I'm not coming with you!" Rhydian was startled. He just stared at her. "Your so beautiful..." she went on dazed. These random feelings continued until she changed. They chased each other until they got tired. They laid together and fell asleep.

In the morning Maddy awoke to voices raised outside. Maddy went up the steps and looked out the window. The sight paralyzed her. "Whats up Mads?" Rhydian asked eating a piece of toast. He looked over at Maddy's still body and pale face then to the window. Maddy caught sight of Rhydian and blushed. Maddy clung tight to him. Rhydian smirked and Maddy quickly pulled away with a red face. "I'm not scared of Jana or Alric!" Maddy screamed defensively. Her veins turned black. "Whoa Mads can't you take a joke! You've been so cranky lately! Is this a girl thing!?" Rhydian replied. Maddy ran to her room. Rhydian watched as Emma and Daniel and Jana and Alaric argued. Rhydian opened the door and went out. "Rhydian!?" They all said in unison. Jana paused to stare at Rhydian.

"Rhydian, um can I talk to you please?" Jana said innocently looking like her old self. Rhydian followed her to the other side of the house. "First I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to let my jealousy get the best of me. I guess I just didn't want you to be taken away from me." Jana inched forward. "You remember the simpler times before you came back to the tame." She came closer until they were nose to chin. Maddy came out the side door sniffing quietly. She put her hair behind her ear and didn't hear whose voices she intended. She moved closer to where it was coming from and there was Rhydian and Jana too close for enemies. She ran back in and started crying again. Jana pushed Rhydian back so that he was against the wall. Rhydian grabbed her closer.


	3. The Unfaithful Period

Jana whispered in Rhydian's ear. "Maddy's just cranky because she is on her period." "Stay away from Maddy. If you hurt her again I will not forgive you." Rhydian said. He pushed her off. Jana smiled and went into the woods. Rhydian went into the house through the side door. He went to Maddy's room to comfort her. She was cutting Rhydian out of pictures. "I hate you!" Maddy screamed. "I'm sorry I made fun of you for being on your per-" "Shut up who told you that? Was it your new girlfriend?! Did Jana tell you that? Rhydian if you didn't wanna be with me you should have said so!" Maddy choked. "What the hell! Jana! You think I'm cheating on you! I would never do that to you Mads!" Rhydian yelled.

"Yelling, why are you yelling like you don't care," Maddy began suddenly sensitively, " Don't you love me? Why would you do this to me? Why would you want to hurt me?" Maddy began to sob. Maddy rested her head on Rhydian's chest. "I never mean to hurt you it just happens that way. Im so sorry." Rhydian said. Maddy and Rhydian fell asleep. They woke up around lunchtime.

"Wake up Mads" Rhydian said. "I'm up mum!" Maddy said. "Oi, its me Rhydian!" He yelled. Maddy shot up and blushed. Maddy had most of the covers. Rhydian wasn't even cold. "You start school tomorrow." Rhydian explained. Maddy looked down, " I guess Jana goes there." Maddy pleaded. "Maddy Smith, there is nothing going on between Jana and I. While you were gone she was my wolf blood buddy. She just got the wrong idea." Rhydian said with a hand in the air and his other hand crossed behind his back.


	4. Secrets

"Up up wake up!" Emma yelled, "Breakfast is on the table, get dressed." Maddy woke up, got dressed and hopped in the car. "Rhydian's already at school." Emma said. When Maddy came out of the car, everybody stared. Jana stared the hardest, then shook her head and smiled. She looked at Rhydian and nodded and he nodded back. Shannon was just about to come hug Maddy when Jana ran to her and hugged her. "I'm super sorry about your leg. I was really jealous but I'm better now. I think that if we try we can be one the best of friends!" Jana squealed. *Ahem* Shannon shoved Jana and she growled. Shannon squeezed Maddy in a tight hug.

"I misssed you so much!" Shannon said. "Then why are you trying to kill me? I can not breathe!" Maddy castigated. Shannon's eyes widened. "Tell me what happened while I was gone?" Maddy said. "Shannon smiled the smile she always did when she lied. "Where is Tom?" She asked looking around nervously. She spotted him talking to Rhydian. They saw the situation and rushed over. Rhydian put his arm around Maddy. Maddy pushed it off. "So, what happened while I was gone?" Maddy demanded. "Rhydian and Jana happened! Okay? Nobody knew if the rumors were true but everybody thought they were together." Shannon bursted. Rhydian, Tom, and Jana looked at Shannon like they were going to kill her. Maddy turned her back on Jana and Rhydian. "I'm sure the rumors aren't true. He loves you too much. Its one of those things where there is a common thread that ties people together. All 3 of ya are wolfbloods and ya both loved Maddy. Its natural that ya are gonna be close." Shannon saved.

"Ugh!" Maddy yelled then stormed off. In all the classes Jana took the empty seat next to Rhydian and Maddy sat in the back of the room by herself. At the end of school Maddy went to get her things from her locker then ran to her house. Jana, Rhydian, Shannon, and Tom raced after her. "Maddy, are we through?"Rhydian pleaded.


	5. The Breakup, the Make-up, and the Swipe

"No," Maddy said, "I can't trust you!" Rhydian's heart sank. He dove in straight for a kiss. It was the princess movie kiss. It set off fireworks.

"Wow your lips still taste the same as when I left. That was.. could you do that again?"Maddy giggled. "Later it'll be better!" Rhydian smirked. That day was one of their finest hours. They played with each other like there was a full moon. Maddy had completely forgot about Shannon, and Tom. They just decided to leave. Jana however stayed. She was down stairs with them having an unusual good time. Soon Maddy and Rhydian said good bye to Jana. The couple locked themselves in the wolf den. "Here? Rhydian I don't wanna do this down here!" Maddy whined. Rhydian kissed Maddy and she kissed back. "We'll be fine." Maddy said smiling. "Wait Rhydian." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. He slowly made Hus way down her neck. Maddy pushed him to the ground and pinned him. She took off her shirt and revealed a black lace bra. Rhydian cooed. He began to unloosen his belt buckle and Maddy stopped. "Are you sure about this?" Maddy questioned. "I checked and the condom fits." Rhydian replied. "Fine let's get this over with." Maddy said. Rhydian sat up with Maddy's legs still wrapped around him. "So have you been dreading this moment? Am I really that bad? I'll leave then!" Rhydian yelled. Emma unlocked the door. She saw Maddy in her bra and shorts curled up in a ball. Rhydian left and she flinched when she heard the door slam. "Mum lock the door and leave me alone!" Maddy sobbed.

Rhydian ran he followed Jana's scent. Jana smelled him too and she ran to him. They ran into each other. They both laughed. It was as if every laugh that they shared it was a sob from Maddy. Maddy would be crying a lot that night. "Rhydian what's wrong?" Jana asked. Rhydian leaned in and kissed Jana. Rhydian took Jana to his house up to his room. Maddy didn't know but she felt too much pain for something not to be happening. Jana replaced Maddy that night. Maddy was supposed to be laying next to Rhydian on his bare chest. They talked and laughed and cried that night. It was all fun and games until somebody lost an eye.


	6. Drunk in Love

Rhydian awoke to the sound of Jana's voice. "Sleep well sweetie?" Rhydian screamed and then groaned. "Jana what are you doing here? Why are you in my house? Why are you...we didn't...we did." Rhydian realized. Jana, still nakid, pinned Rhydian. He pushed her off. "I'm still with Maddy, you and I ur never going to be together!" Rhydian yelled. "Its called a hangover all you did was drink. Don't you remember?" Jana chuckled. "So you took advantage of me?!" Rhydian yelled. "Get dressed your going to school. We both can't be missing from school. Maddy will become paranoid." "Its not really paranoia if its actually true." Jana smirked. Jana got dressed and looked in the mirror. "You do realize you swiped with the wrong card right?" Jana said. She suddenly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"I'll be fine" Jana walked to school. "Have you seen Rhydian?" Maddy asked Shannon. Jana walked past. "I have!" she said giggling. "Where is he?" asked Maddy desperately. "Some where only we know." Jana sang and she twirled. Maddy glared at her. " You fake little brat! You acted like you cared." Maddy screamed. Jana dropped to the floor and groaned. She put on a pair of sunglasses. "Girl with a hang over here!" Jana warned. "A hangover, Jana has a hangover. What was she doing? That-" Maddy cut off. Rhydian walked through the doors. "Rhydian!" Maddy squealed. " Where have you been? Doesn't matter I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you I guess I was just scared. You are amazing and I love you." "Mads calm down I have a really bad hangover." Rhydian said. Maddy put the pieces together. "I was replaced." Maddy said.


	7. To Be Tortured

All day Rhydian sat next to Maddy and she got up and _moved._ In their final class Maddy let Rhydian sit next to her. "So how was ya reunion?" Maddy asked sarcastically. "_I_ should be mad at you. I was with Jana having the time of my life. We chased each other around and played cards." Rhydian replied angrily. Maddy got up and ran out of the room. Shannon glared at Rhydian. Maddy ran out of the school and into the woods. Jana got up and ran out as well. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Jana ran out of the school and followed Maddy's scent trail. She was inside of Jana's trailer. Jana went in and saw Maddy curled in a ball crying. When she saw Jana she wiped her tears. "What did you guys do last night?" Maddy choked. "Let's just say you really made him anfry last night. He got drunk and came to me. It was as if you were back in the wild. I was his shoulder to cry on." Jana lied. Maddy sobbed and sniffed. She turned her sadness into anger. She lunged forward on top of Jana. Jana growled and shoved her against the wall. Maddy passed out. Jana laughed violently. Jana took all of Maddy's clothes off. She tied Maddy to a tree with here legs spread wide open. Jana left and didnt come back. Maddy regained consciousness and her mouth was taped shut. A man came from behind the tree in his boxers and a whip in his hand. Maddy began to sob uncontrollably. Maddy's arms were tied so that her hands were in touchdown. The man looked at Maddy with devilish eyes. She sobbed louder. He began to touch her and rub her all over with baby oil. He took the tape off of her mouth. She yelled for help. "The more you yell the harder I whip" the man said bringing the whip to her bare breasts. She yelped and groaned and sobbed. He brought the whip down again skinning her legs. He whipped her hard all over again and again. When he stoped she was shaking and red all over from the blood. He squeezed and sucked on her breasts. He brought himself closer and put his slimy lips on hers. She shook her head . The man brought out a container of salt. He pressed the salt into all her wounds and whipped her again. When he was done Maddy blacked out and couldn't stop him when he raped her.


	8. Stay With Me

Shannon banged on the Smith's door. Emma opened the door. "Where's Maddy? " She asked. Shannon looked down. "So she isn't with you?" Shannon choked. Then she fell to her knees and started sobbing. " I can't lose her again!" She looked at Rhydian. "You always send her running somewhere!" She stood up and pushed Rhydian. Tom grabbed Shannon's hands and put them behind her back. Shannon sobbed and sniffed and cried. "What us going on? Where did she go? Wasn't she at school with you guys?" Emma asked. " She ran out during class. Jana ran out 5 minutes later." Rhydian answered with his head bowed. Emma's eyes widened. Jana suddenly ran to Rhydian. "I know where Maddy is. She is in my trailer. I decided to go home and there she was." Jana huffed. Rhydian and Jana took off towards the trailer. When they were almost there, Rhydian stopped in front of a knife in Jana's hand. "Walk!" She shouted. He saw Maddy tied to a tree and elbowed Jana in the face. She shouted. Maddy eyes opened and she heard twigs snap. She began to cry. "No please haven't you done enough to me? P...lea..se not again. I've been tortured. My wounds have been reopened and you got to do... things. You've stolen away my virginity." "Mads?" Rhydian said shakily with tears drizzling down his eyes. Jana had gotten her nose to stop bleeding and she came forward. For a brief moment their eyes connected and their hands touched. "Don't leave me. Stay here please don't go. He'll come back and touch me and put things inside of me. I love you." Maddy said Rhydian just stood there pale faced and he let go of her hand. Jana pulled Rhydian and slit his right wrist. She pulled him into the trailer. Maddy didn't see Jana, she only saw Rhydian let go. In the trailer, Jana struck a deal. "My pleasure for her safety." She said. "Never!" Rhydian yelled. Jana went outside for a moment then came back in. "Fine, we'll just listen" Jana smirked. They just sat there until they heard a horrified scream. Rhydian lifted his head and glared at Jana. She tied a rope around him as a leash and pushed him out the door. He shook as he saw who Maddy was so very afraid of. He couldn't help but cry. It was as if his lips were glued shut. Maddy looked angry at Rhydian. "Your just gonna stand there." Maddy shook. Tears streamed down Rhydian's face. "Alric" Rhydian growled. He stared at Rhydian then said, "Open." Maddy began to be sob and she opened her mouth. Alric brought Maddy's hung head down. Rhydian closed his eyes but she only choked and screamed loader. He was forced to keep his eyes open. Next Alric grabbed hold of her breasts and jiggled them. He squeezed and licked them. Rhydian clenched his fists and growled violently. Then he told Maddy to spread her legs. He kissed her diw n lower and lower until he reached the equator. Rhydian closed his eyes and heard Maddy's screams, cries, sobs, yelps, moans, and groans. Alric looked at Rhydian and noticed Hus eyes were closed. He went faster, harder, and deeper. Rhydian heard Maddy screaming and her back rubbing against the tree. Then Alric got the whip and Rhydian opened his eyes. Rhydian felt every lash, heard every scream, and saw every bruise and all the blood. Rhydian ran in the trailer where Jana waited nakid and patient. She opened the window. " That's enough for now dad." Jana said. Maddy hung there throbbing in every place. Jana pinned Rhydian and he didn't object. She bounced, moaned, and groaned. Maddy cried and screamed. Jana became louder. Rhydian started to push harder, go faster and deeper. "Stop slow down. Your going to fast. Ow..ow..ow! Stop! No!" Jana yelled. Then Rhydian released it into Jana. "This is how I felt last time. I feel like throwing up all the time and my period never came last month." Jana shakily said. Rhydian was pale. He pushed her breast. "Ow! Jana yelped. "You..y...you sho..old go t.t...to the clinic. I think you might be pregnant." Rhydian said. He grabbed a knife from the table and stuck it in her thigh. Rhydian grabbed a blanket and ran out of the trailer. He untied Maddy and she fell to the ground. She was bleeding everywhere. Rhydian wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up to carry her home.


	9. Call it December

"Rh..dyian? Why... di...d you leave me. And I sssaw you standing there watching." Maddy stuttered. She was shaking. "Mads don't talk" Rhydian muttered shakily. "Look at me Rhydian." Maddy said. "I can't look at you. When I do all I see is flashes of what happened. How I couldn't do anything." Rhydian shuttered. "Aren't you supposed to be angry. Why are you scared? That should be me!" Maddy breathed lightly. Rhydian kept walking and tears streamed down his face. It was dark when they reached her house. He banged on the door and Emma opened it. She saw their pale faces. "Mum" Maddy breathed again. Maddy hopped out of Rhydian's arms and began crawling inside but she stopped and collapsed. Rhydian came in and sat on the couch. "Maddy!" Emma yelled. Shannon dropped and crawled to Maddy. "Dan help me carry her to her room. They laid her on the bed and removed the blanket that was wrapped so tightly around her. Emma gasped. Dan send Rhydian in here and you stay with Shannon and Tom. Rhydian got up and walked to her room. He saw her face and dropped to his knees. "Rhydian what happened?" Emma asked softly. "She was tied to a tree with lashes and bruises and bbblood all over her. I couldn't do anything. Jana she cut my wrist and took me into the trailer and she said it was her pleasure in exchange for Maddy's safety. I said I couldn't do that to Maddy and she pushed me outside and tied rope around me so I couldn't run. Alric he raped her and whipped her and if I closed my eyes, she only got hurt worse. I had to end it so I had sex with Jana. She said things happened since we..got drunk and played cards. She said that she has been taunting Maddy. I grabbed the knife and stabbed her in leg. I untied Maddy and brought her back." Rhydian said still on the ground. "My little cub" Emma sighed crying. That month was dark. Rhydian still jumps and screams at every tree. He didn't wanna be apart from her. He couldn't leave Maddy alone. He wouldn't leave her side. He didn't go to school. He stayed with Maddy waiting for her to finally wake up. She didn't wake up. Rhydian asleep next to Maddy. Still the same thing played in his head. Maddy looked at Rhydian while tied up to the tree. "I love you" Maddy said. Rhydian let go of Maddy's hand. Rhydian woke up breathing heavily. He looked at Maddy to see if she was still in a coma. She was she didn't wake up. Not when Rhydian gave her gifts on Christmas, not when he showed her a picture himself strangling Jana, not when Rhydian finally said, I love you too.


	10. Going Crazy

Rhydian's foster mom came into his room. It was January, 1 and a new year was starting. He didn't feel much like rejoicing. "Rhydian Morris! It has been a full month since you've been to school. I know your girlfriend died but-" "Coma! She is in a coma! She is not dead!" Rhydian yelled. His mother walked out of the room. Rhydian's phone rang. His caller ID told him it was Jana. He pressed reject immediately. Later that day, Rhydian received a voicemail from Jana. "Um Rhydian t..they tried to take my blood. I kind of wolfed out and... yeah." Jana's voice said over the receiver. Rhydian called Jana and it didn't ring. She instantly picked up. "Hi Rhydian!" Jana beamed. "Don't forget Jana, I hate you. I'm just looking out for you because it's possible you have something of mine." Rhydian said through gritted teeth. "Now go to the drug store or pharmacy and get a pregnancy test because you tried to kill the lady at the clinic! When you are done come to my house so you can't lie. If you are not pregnant you will leave my house and never talk to me again. Got it bye!" Rhydian hung up the phone. A minute later, Shannon called him. "They are going to bury her. Tonight! They are gonna, bury her at midnight." Shannon cried. She hung up the phone before Rhydian could ask a question. The sun had just risen. He had plenty of time to make everybody come to their senses. Just then Jana knocked on the door. Rhydian opened the window. " It's open" he yelled. Jana walked in his house and closed the door. "Rhydian?" Jana called. Jana walked up the steps and into Rhydian 's messy room. She sat on his bed and removed her hat, scarf, gloves, and coat. "Ugh it's you. Let's get this over with." Rhydian growled. Jana looked down at the pregnancy test in her lap. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up at Rhydian and he looked at her. "Rhydian stop! Stop looking so cute! I'm trying to control myself and your making it so hard. Shes smart, pretty, and nice. Maddy has a mother mentor whereas I have nobody. You were the first person besides my dad to ever say I was pretty. I don't know what to do when I can't have somebody I have been pining for. I don't know how to wait only to take what I want. You know your my first love. I don't know how to take care of a baby. I want you to promise you'll help. Promise that you won't leave me. I'm trying to change my life. I need your help though." Jana said crying. Then she began crying harder. " I promise." Rhydian whispered. He moved closer to Jana so he could put his arm around her. "I'll go get a cup." Rhydian said. While he was downstairs his phone vibrated. Jana picked it up and looked at the text. " You can't stop them. They've gone completely physco. They are gonna bury her." Jana covered her mouth. She sat up straight and sobbed even harder. Rhydian walked into the room. " I didn't mean to kill her but I did." Jana choked. "WWhat? Maddy isn't dead!" Rhydian explained, "Jana go pee in this cup." She took the cup and went to the bathroom. Rhydian tapped his foot. It was the longest 5 minutes of his life. Finally, Jana opened the door. Rhydian. Sprung to his feet. "Negative" Jana said and they both embraced each other in a hug. Jana let go Rhydian had his arms around her waist. The gap between their faces was so thin you could barely squeeze a piece of paper between them. "Uh..so I guess this is goodbye. You don't speak to me or come anywhere near me ever." Rhydian whispered. "Bye bye then." Jana said walking away. Rhydian heard the door open then close. He looked out the window and saw Jana throwing up.


	11. To the Grave

Shannon and Tom knocked on Rhydian's door. Rhydian got up and opened it. "We need to talk to you." Shannon growled angrily. Rhydian had been expecting this. He motioned them to follow him into his room. "So um nobody has heard from you since this morning." Tom said awkwardly. "Yeah and..." Rhydian asked. " Well we are worried about ya and.. just please tell us what happened the night Maddy went into a coma. We'll forget about it tonight at 12:00. It'll mark a new year we will forget. Promise!" Shannon pleaded. "I hate reliving it. Long story short, Alaric raped Maddy and I had sex with Jana in trade for Maddy's safety." Rhydian explained hastily. "Wait, you did what!?" Shannon yelled disapprovingly. Rhydian was told off by Shannon until 10:00. "Well, time to go." Rhydian said. "No! We'll be a half hour late." Shannon called. She picked up a box off the floor. "What the hell is this?!" "Uh well it came up negative." Rhydian cried weakly. Its the fact that there was even a possibility." Tom said. Shannon stood up. "I can't believe you. When? When was she here?" Shannon yelled. "This morning. I tol-" "What! Before or after I called you?" Shannon questioned. "After..." Rhydian whispered. "Come on Tom" Shannon motioned. They all walked to Maddy's house. They saw Ceri and Bryn. A white coffin sat in a hole in the back yard. The burial had already began. "I can't do this! She is alive!" Rhydian yelled. " Now Rhydian, we all deal in different ways. This can not be your way." Dan said. The hole was almost completely full. Rhydian didn't participate. Dan took the shovel and put a scoop of dirt on the pile. Pass to Emma. Bryn. Ceri. Tom. Shannon. Rhydian smelled Jana's scent trail. She was in the distant woods sniffling. She was there standing, crying. Rhydian's veins began to turn blacker and darker. 12:00 at midnight and they all transformed. The moon was fully out. Maddy's eyes opened. All the wolves had run into the woods. Tom and Shannon still sat there staring at where Maddy's body was buried. Inside the coffin, Maddy pounded on the coffin. "Help me" she screamed. Her eyes turned yellow, her veins turned black, and she transformed. She howled. Shannon and Tom jumped. They moved closer to the grave. She howled again. "Oh my god! Tom pass me the shovel." Shannon cheered. She began digging up the dirt. Emma and Dan ran to them they growled and chased Tom and Shannon away. Dan covered the pile back with dirt They lay with each other til the morning.


	12. I'll Rise

Emma and Dan each brought a suitcase to put in the van. "We just need some time to think about things. We are taking a break. The longest we'll be gone will be for a week." Dan smiled happily. They got in and drove off leaving Ceri and Bryn standing there. They went into the house and Ceri told Bryn to sit down. Rhydian walked in through the back door. "Did they tell you about everything?" Rhydian asked looking concerned as Ceri tried to put the whole box of waffles in the microwave for 20 minutes. He took out the box and put 3 waffles on a plate. He put it in the microwave for 2 minutes. Tom knocked on the door. Rhydian sighed and told Tom to come around back. They sat up against the wall. "Last night Shan and I were right here and we heard things. We heard howling." Tom explained. "Um yeah we all were out because there was a full moon." Rhydian said. "No from right here. We moved closer and put our ears to the dirt and heard howling. We began digging but her parents caught us." Tom replied. The kitchen erupted in booms and Rhydian and Tom jumped they ran into the house to find pieces of hotdogs all over the floos and counters. Bryn stared at Ceri who stared at Rhydian. "That's it!" Rhydian yelled. He picked up the phone and ordered Chinese food. "Now get a piece of _CLOTH_ and clean ." Rhydian continued and he went back outside. He bent down and put his hands to the ground. His head lifted. He searched and found her body awake. She pounded on the coffin. "Let me out." She sobbed. Her tear stained face was pale and she was shaking. "Help me!" She screamed. Rhydian shook his head and stood up. Tom came outside with Shannon. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "You let her rest in peace!" Shannon shouted. Rhydian dropped his shovel. "Shannon you don't understand." Rhydian tried. "No you don't understand. You need to leave her alone." Shannon yelled. The doorbell rang and Rhydian and Shannon continued to argue. Went to go get the food. He came back out with fortune cookies. He gave one to Shannon and one to Rhydian. Shannon unwrapped hers, sitting against the wall. _Don't let your pain get in the way of the truth._ Shannon covered her mouth and began to cry. Rhydian unwrapped his fortune cookie. _You can only have one. Like in many things you must choose where your loyalty lies. _Rhydian's face turned pale and he remembered everything he did. He stood and picked up the shovel. He began to dig and dig. Maddy's cries began to be within earshot. He dug faster. He stopped as he noticed an unbalanced presence. He turned and saw Jana in the same clothes staring and dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Rhydian broke the gaze and began digging again. The shovel hit the coffin and the cries stopped. Tom and Shannon walked slowly behind Rhydian. He pulled up the top. "Rhydian!" Maddy squealed.


	13. The Dishonest Truth

Maddy jumped on Rhydian crying. Shannon pushed Rhydian and picked up Maddy and swung her around. "Don't ever leave me again. I've got loads to tell you about your boyfriend while you were in that coma." Shannon squealed glaring at Rhydian. "Wait what? What happened? What are you talking about? Is that why I was in that box?" Maddy asked. Rhydian looked up at Maddy as did Tom and Shannon. They looked at each other. "Uhh you are hungry right?" Rhydian stalled. "I'll go make myself a hot dog." Maddy beamed. "No! Um you see Ceri and Bryn made hot dogs and they exploded. I don't know how it happened. I gave them waffles not hot dogs." Rhydian explained nervously. "So why are they here? Where's me mum and dad?" Maddy quizzed. "Just go. We'll explain later." Rhydian sighed. Maddy went into her house. "Don't tell her everything. I've had nightmares because of what I saw. What if she remember s again. We can't put her through that pain. We will tell her-" "How you didn't play with the cards you said you had. Instead you messed around with strawberry shortcake. How there was a possibility that Jana could've been pregnant with your baby."Shannon yelled. "No! You 2 need to just stop. We tell her the truth and nothing but that." Tom decided. Maddy came back out with a plate of waffles. "So, um what is the last thing you remember?" Tom spoke lightly. "I remember you Rhydian. You made me run to Jana's trailer where I was crying. Jana came and told me that unlike with me you had fun with her. I remember lunging on top of Jana. We had a fight and she won. That is all." Maddy whispered. "Okay so um I don't know how you got there but you were bleeding and tied to a tree." Rhydian began. Maddy dropped her plate of waffles and groaned. She held her head. "Maddy!" Rhydian yelled. She lifted her head. She clung to Rhydian and sobbed. She looked up into his eyes with anger. "You make me sick! I hate you! You are disgusting. Why would you do this to me? I shouldn't have let you back into my life. I should've broken up with you but I doesn't and that was a mistake. I was the one in pain and you made it about you. You couldnt look at me. You were supposed to be the vengeful boyfriend. Not the one who is scared of the person who hurt teir girlfriend. No actually the one who seems to have no desire to keep his girlfriend safe. You are nothing but a coward to me." Maddy choked. Shannon smirked smugly looking satisfied. Tom looked at Maddy in disbelief. He was about to say something when he heard rustling in the bushes. Rhydian sat pale faced with Maddy in his arms. Jana emerged from the bushes. She stormed to Maddy and they were about to have the greatest confrontation of their life.


	14. Next to Me

Maddy didn't feel anything like she knew she should have. "I should be angry or scared but instead I don't feel anything at all." Maddy said. "You stupid selfish girl! I have no friends or a female teacher. I'm nothing but a pack leader! If I died nobody would muiss me except mg stupid father who ,as you know, would do anything for my forgiveness! My pack doesn't care about me. Rhydian is the only person that I actually care about! Deep down I know he cares about me too. I know that he likes me just as much as he does you. Otherwise he wouldn't have slept with me. Did you already know? Now you do. You have an amazing boyfriend. You should really try him sometime. I've done your boyfriend twice and you haven't even really kissed him properly. The dirty way! Anyways, I just wanted to say that he really cares about you. All you do is yell at him!" Jana finished with a smile. Maddy tried to stand up but Rhydian pushed her down. "Let go of me! We are officially broken up in case you don't remember! I know he is amazing but I can't trust him. You see Jana, unlike you I would put the actual relationship before any sexual feelings.I'm not some raging jealous bitch like you." Maddy said calmly. Jana growled and so did Maddy. "Mads don't do this. You don't know how powerful she is." Rhydian said grabbing Maddy's hand. "I feel amazing. I just came back from a freakin coma. I just broke up with the most amazing boyfriend ever. I'm about to fight the girl who slept with my boyfriend. We may be broken up but your mine. No girl will take you away from me." Maddy yelled. "Come dance with me babe. It will be your last chance to ever hold me again." Rhydian took Maddy's hand looking worried by her enthusiasm. She sung "Disclosure" and they danced. When she finished she kissed Rhydian passionately. Jana scowled and looked away. Maddy had her arms around Rhydian's neck. She whispered in his ear. "Leave and don't ever come back. If something happens Ceri will take care of me. You though will not come back, or talk to me bye." Rhydian looked at Jana and saw that her down yes were red. He looked close and could've sworn he saw Jania in her own eyes. She was banging on them from the inside. She screamed help even though nobody could hear her. On the outside, Jana's lips mouthed every word that came from Maddy's mouth as if she was controlling her. Rhydian left. "You two go." Maddy said pointing to Tom and Shannon. they got up and walked away. "Now that we are alone, we can get this party started. Maddy growled. Janalooked at Maddy with confusion. Maddy shook her head and realized her surrounding s. "You oh I hate you! What just happened? Your eyes are red." Maddy said shaking. "I..I...I " Jana stuttered. She fell to her knees. She looked down at her hands. There was an imprint burning on them. "Ambrosia ond Aurelius, " She looked up at Maddy and her eyes were now blood red. Her face was white. "Warenian sylfum se getwinn" She howled. Her face fell to ground and she tried to pull herself back up but failed. She sobbed and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were normal again. Maddy smiled. She kicked Jana in the stomach and bent down next to her face. "Rhydian is mine and always will be. Just leave him alone."


	15. Bang Bang

Two girls walked out of the car. They held hands looking exactly alike except their eye color and hair color. Jana hung her head at the sight of them. One turned their head in the direction of Maddy and hissed. Maddy jumped back startled. Shannon walked past Maddy and towards Rhydian. Maddy turned her back. "Did you see that?" Shannon said. "No but I smell that. She isn't a human but she isn't a wolf blood." Rhydian squinted Shannon punched his arm. "Her eyes were red." Shannon yelled. Just then she was shoved by one of the twins. She looked at Shannon and her eyes were hazel then they flashed red and changed back again. Shannon started to yell but stopped when she realized nothing was audible. Her lips moved but no sound came out. Instead of panicking, she just stared at her. She had brown/dirty brown hair. She had big hoop earnings and a beautiful bracelet. It had marks of a language that she couldn't decode. "Hi, I'm Aur...Us...Leara just call me Leara. Don't get me confused with my sister. There is a reason I wear contacts and dyed my hair. People kept getting us confused." Leara said. "I.I...I wow! You are...wow! But wait, what are you? I know you aren't human." Rhydian asked. "You are a wolfblood if I am correct. Jana us your stalker but you like her still." Leara smiled. "How do you know that? Who are you? What are you? You..just" Rhydian shook. Leara batted her eyes and twisted her hair around her finger. Maddy turned around long enough to see Rhydian talking to Leara. She scowled and rolled her eyes. The other twin came up behind Maddy and put her hands on her shoulders. She put her head on Maddy's left shoulder. "Why are you staring at him so hard? Oh never mind. I know!I know! 2 wolfbloods in love but one goes into a coma from the other's doing. When she wakes she finds out what happened, she breaks up with not knowing why she did it. She is still deeply in love with him but she can't trust him anymore. Even though you are broken up you still see him as part of your pack. Other girls are noticing him but you can't do anything because he isnt yours anymore." the twin said. Maddy whirked around quickly and growled. "Who are you?! How do you know all that stuff?" Maddy yelled. "My name is Saber. That girl who you obviously don't like is my sister Leara. Remember I have barbie blond hair and sky blue eyes. Leara has hazel contacts and dirty blond/brown hair. I'll see you some time." Saber smiled and walked away. "Come on sis. Let's go get checked in." Saber said motioning for her sister to follow. Leara turned and looked at Shannon and flashed her eyes then followed her sister into school. Maddy still stared at Rhydian then she stormed into school, shoving Rhydian. Shannon still sat there. "Rhydian did you see it that time? You know me. You know that I would've said something. Notice how I didn't. She took away my voice and I tried to speak... but no sound came out. " Shannon said. Tom came outside to them. "What happened to Maddy?" He asked. "She isn't important right now. Its those twins, they aren't human or wolfbloods. They also know things about our past." Shannon sighed. Jana ran up to Rhydian. "Rhydian Rhydian please I have to talk to you!" Jana yelled. "I'm going to class." Rhydian replied turning around. "No you have to listen please listen to me! The twins they are evil! They..." Jana whispered. "They are everywhere. They hear everything . They are like ghosts. ...do dddo you hear that." Shannon, Tom, and Rhydian turned to look at her. "I hear it. No! No! No! No! I don't want to! Please ." She looked around searching for voices. Jana howled. She breathed in deeply and stood. "Did you know that their full names are Usliurae Flumys Lemotac and Maosibar Flumys Lemotac. They go by Leara and Saber. ...Shhhhh... I've said too much! They heard me! They know what I said. ...Warenian sylfum se getwinn. Warenian sylfum se getwinn. Warenian sylfum se getwinn" her eyes turned red. "Warenian sylfum se getwinn. Warenian sylfum se getwinn." Jana stood then suddenly a small fiery tornado came down and took her. It disappeared into thin air.


	16. Nightmares

"The machine hasn't been tested, there is no telling what it will do." said Gauis. "My children cannot stay here. Not during this war!" Merlin yelled putting them into the machine. He pushed the button. "Freya would've wanted it this way." Merlin said calmly, tears streaming down his face. "Wherever they are, I wish them the best and I am deeply sorry." Gaius sighed patting Merlin's back. "It is better this way. I'd rather have them away and alive theDaughterere and dead. Besides, the dragon said it was best if I did." Merlin replied. "I just hope they are safe."

"Leara, I have had the same dream for weeks. I think it means something." Saber said. "No go back to sleep." Leara moaned. Saber laid her head on the pillow and she instantly fell through into a dream. She hit the ground hard. She was in some kind of cave. There were crystals everywhere. She looked down and she had on the strangest clothing. On her head there was a crown. She walked forward to see a crystal ball.

She looked in and saw smoke moving. "Daughter of Emrys, I see you are curious. Let me enlighten you. During a war, a wardrobe was believed to transport people to a safe place. You and your sister were put into a wardrobe. A spell and you were gone. They did not know that the spell would go this wrong. You were born with powers but your eyes turn red instead of yellow. You were accidentally sent to the future. You aren't a hero like he is. You are a villain." the man said. "Who are you! What are you!" Saber yelled. The man popped on the other side of her. "I have magic like you my lady. Catch me! You are a dark girl! My name is Athusea." He said smiling. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" Saber screamed in tears. "I'm over here Ambrosia!" Athusea teased. "Who? What did you call me!? My name is Saber see it says so on my...Ambrosia..What did you do?! Stop at once!" Saber screamed. "Catch me. Your name is Ambrosia! Your mother named you that. You will keep it! Your mother died giving birth to you and your sister! " Athusea said popping up at different angles. "I said STOP!" Saber said and her eyes turned red. She heard a sound and then a crack. She had thrown him against the wall. "Evil.. I told you!" Athusea cackled. Saber shook her head and began to cry. Her hands shook. Athusea's blood bubbled and Saber crawled closer to it. She looked down and saw her reflection. Her blonde hair hung down and she saw her eyes were red. "Its the blood!" she told herself. The blood turned clear and she saw that her eyes really were red. She screamed and scooted back to the corner. She pinched her self twice. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Saber woke up and screamed. "I killed him! I killed him! I..I..I killed him. She yelled. She curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth.

Saber sat up and shook her head. "What's wrong?" Leara asked. "Nothing. I'm just day dreaming about the past. 7 years ago. The night I found out about my powers. The night I killed somebody." Saber sighed. "Only 10 years old then. We are older now. Anyways that boy you were talking to, he was really cute" " Yeah well I call him. I already have a date with him. We are going to the beach!" Leara snapped. "In January?" Saber smirked. "Yes in January!" Leara said. _Now I just have to get a date with him. She wouldn't break the first sister code. "If you have a crush on the same boy, the first one who gets a date gets to have him. No matter who it is, we will still be BFFs." She wouldn't break it. Right? Saber isn't that heartless._


	17. Somebody That I Used to Know

"So, Maddy, right?" Leara asked. "Um... yeah. I don't know why I'm here talking to... you. I was invited by Saber." Maddy replied turning her head. "Listen, I know why you don't like me. I was talking to your ex-boyfriend and you are still madly in love with him. You have to let him go. You are not his owner. He is a human being... well...not...really. Whatever you get it." Leara tried. "Actually I only meant half the things I said that day. I...I..I wanna be with him soooo bad but I can't trust him. Also he doesn't take care of me. He was scared instead of angry when...somebody touched body and it wasn't him and I didn't have a choice. He didn't try to save me. He didn't even care! Go ahead if y...y...ou wanna be with him but he will cheat and he will not care for you at all!" Maddy yelled sobbing. Leara opened her arms for her. Saber came into the house. "Oh hi Maddy! Come on, I have to show you something." Maddy sniffled and followed Saber out of the door. "Saber are you sure about this?" Leara asked. Saber kept walking. They came to a vacant field. Leara walked by Saber. "Getwinn sylfum aldgeddung rice. Gafol us awunian be in beinnan aet se labyrinth" Saber chanted. She waved her hands in a rainbow motion and snapped. Immediately their surroundings began to change. A huge castle appeared, villages began appearing all around them. People were dressed in rags. "What sort of cruel trick is this you...you... witch!" Maddy screamed. Leara looked at Maddy like she insulted her. "Actually we are sorceresses not witches. This is ou-" "Fantasy club house! We come here to clear or minds. Just like you, we were born with a power." Saber jumped in frantically looking nervously at Leara. " She tried to enter but the doors wouldn't open. "Tig tig tig!" Leara shouted. A bucket of water dumped on them but they weren't wet. Leara Began to cry. Her eyes were blue and her hair was blonde. Saber's eyes gleamed and Maddy could no longer tell who was who. The guards nodded their heads as to say they could come in. "It is an honor," the laft one said bowing. They looked at Maddy awkwardly when she passed by. "Oh right!" Leara giggled. She snapped her fingers and they were dressed in old dresses. They were made of silk. Their hair was done in matching buns. Maddy's dress was simply a maids dress. Leara snapped again and Maddy had on a head cap. "Come" Saber motioned. Saber walked hastily through a hall. She put her arms out and the door opened. A woman was smiling and shaking hands with someone. She sat on a red throne. Her smile faded when she saw Saber storming toward her. "He was here! You... it doesn't matter. Where is she?" Saber grunted. "In her uh.. in her room. I am you queen by the way. You don't scare me." The queen exclaimed calmly. "For now." Saber mumbled under her breath. After much walking, they finally came to a room. There was a faint giggle from the room. Saber entered the room. "Um... not a good time!" Jana mumbled under the covers. Saber let her hair down. Jana let out a muffled groan. "Ew disgusting! Jana what the hell!" Saber yelled. "Leave now...ow!" Jana shouted. Saber, Maddy, and Leara backed away slowly out of the room. They shut the door behind them. "No that bitch!" Leara and Maddy both screamed. They walked back into the room. Saber went back to the queen. "Jana, I'm not leaving unless you come with me! I know who is with you! Its that young squire, Lancelot II." Leara yelled. She walked toward Jana with her hands in front of her. Jana slowly moved to the end of the bed. Leara was pushing her without physical contact. Suddenly there was no boy anymore. There was only Jana tangled in the sheets. She made her way out of them and Leara snapped a dress onto her. Jana walked toward the mirror and looked up into it. Her eyes turned red and the glass shattered. Jana jumped back and so did Maddy.

"So when did you plan on telling me that my father was here, Gwen." Saber shouted. "Excuse me, hold your tounge sorceress! Just because magic is now allowed in Camelot, doesn't mean that I will let any magical creature control me. I told Gauis not to put you 2 in the machine and he didn't listen. Now you've turned evil!" the queen replied. Saber's eyes flashed red and the queen backed away. Saber lifted a sword and it flew towards the queen and stopped about 5 inches from her nose. She breathed heavily as it moved closer toward her. "Guards!" She screamed. The sword clanked as it hit the ground. Saber chuckled. The guards were sprinting toward her. She disappeared in a tornado just as they reached for her.

Jana shook her head and ran towards the window. She broke through and fell. She span and twirled and then she closed her eyes.

Jana woke up panting. She looked around the dark room and saw she was still alive. "Is everything okay?" Lancelot asked. "Yeah just a bad dream. Memories of what happened today." Jana sighed. She laid back down and snuggled into his chest.


	18. Billy Jean

Maddy and Rhydian held hands and walked through the woods. Rhydian stopped in front of the tree. He took a deep breath and kept walking. Maddy and Rhydian stood in front of the tree. There were red hands imprinted all over it. Maddy laid her head on Rhydian's shoulder. "Are you ready?" Rhydian said looking at Maddy "Yeah" Maddy sighed. They climbed the tree until they reached the top 2 branches. Rhydian sat on one and Maddy sat on the one across from him. "It feels like so long ago that I was here." Maddy whispered. "It brings back... memories." Rhydian shuttered. For a moment they sat in silence remembering past events. Rhydian chuckled slightly. "Are you laughing?" Maddy asked angrily. "Yes, I'm laughing " Rhydian said. "A tragedy happened here. Why are we sitting around like we weren't apart of it. We need to do what we came here to do." Maddy yelled. The branch she was sitting on snapped. She jumped for Rhydian's branch but missed. "Woooah! Waaaaiiit! Rhydian!" Maddy screamed. He grabbed Maddy's hand. "I still love you! Don't leave me please!" Maddy cried. Rhydian stared into Maddy's eyes and he saw flashes of what had happened before. He pulled her up onto the branch and she almost fell back but he caught her. Maddy took out a pair of shoes from her bag. She tied them to the branch of the tree. She rested her head on Rhydian's shoulder. "Why do the bad things always happen to us?" Maddy sniffed. Their eyes met and they kissed.

Maddy woke up sweating. She threw her pillow across the room. "Why can't I stop thinking about him!" Maddy growled.

"So how about we go out sometime." Saber smiled twisting her long hair around her finger. "Um which one are you again?" Rhydian asked. "Why...I'm ...Leara." Saber lied. "Well its just you seem a bit more seductive. Your hair is just like hers except your hair smells like strawberries. Now it smells like pineapples. Also to be honest, Saber is prettier than you and now you look exactly like her." Rhydian panicked. "Your slow aren't you?" Saber strutted toward him. "I am Saber don't tell my sister that I'm breaking a code." Saber kissed Rhydian. "Oh and Jana slept with somebody else. Its been like a whole bunch of times. What a whore!" Saber whispered as Jana walked up to them. Saber smiled at her. Jana looked away quickly and waved. "Rhydian I need to talk to you... in private." Jana said. Saber crossed her arms and giggled as Rhydian walked towards Saber. "Well um... I took another test and well it came up positive." Jana cried. "Well obviously its not mine! I heard you've been sleeping around." Rhydian yelled. "You heard that from the twins? Look I have a new boyfriend amd its nine of your business but this baby is! I've been experiencing symptoms since before we even started dating! Look at my stomach!" Jana screamed. "You've just been eating to much! Jana if your pregnant than the baby isn't mine!"Rhydian replied and stormed off. Jana took off her book bag and threw it across the ground. She slid down the wall. Tears began to stream down her eyes. She looked down at her stomach. "What are we going to do?" she asked.


	19. Maddy Oh Maddy

Maddy was on her knees crying at the sight of his body. She put her lips to his and tried to do CPR. "No no no no no! Help me! Somebody please!" She screamed. She put her head onto his chest. She looked over at a bottle on the ground. It was empty except for one pill. She picked up her phone. "Shannon come please. He's dead! He's dead!" Maddy sobbed then she hung up. "Leara can you bring people to life?"

They all arrived but Rhydian, Shannon, and Tom came first. When Rhydian arrived Maddy saw him and she kissed him. "I'm soooo sorry!" Maddy sobbed. Leara and Saber walked in. While Maddy hugged Rhydian, she looked at Leara's pale face and put her finger to her lips. Leara nodded and tears drifted down her face. She pretended to zip up her lips and throw away the key. Maddy turned around and bent over his body and hugged it. Leara picked up the "key", unlocked her lips, and unzipped them.

2 Days Earlier

"Ceri, I'm expecting me mum and dad back any minute now. I don't know why they didnt co. sooner. Its been 2 weeks and they dont even know I'm alive!" Maddy chuckled. She saw the vehicle pull up and sqealed. Dan got out of the truck with a saddened look on his face. "Hi Maddy." He said drearily walking past her. Then he stopped walking. He turned and faced Maddy. "Maddy? He whispered . He walked towards her slowly. He touched her cheeks, then he ran his fingers through her hair. He picked her up and spun her around. "Maddy!" He screamed. "Dad!" She chuckled. "So where's me mum?" Maddy said. Then Dan put Maddy down and he looked depressed again. "We went to Canada and...um...well...she...she's...she's uh dead." He whispered. Maddy's brightened face turned white but she couldn't cry. Oh she wanted to but she couldn't. She had run out of tears. Then they came. "Its all your fault! I wanna know why would you give up on me and why did she have to die? What happened? Why did it happen?" Maddy yelled. "Bryn, go outside! Maddy calm down." Ceri said grabbing Maddy"s shoulders.. Maddy transformed and ran into the wild.

Dan sighed and began to cry. Maddy walked into Leara and Saber's house without knocking. "Um can I help you?" Alicia asked. "Uh... Leara." Maddy sniffed. "Upstairs" AlMaddy's'plied and walked to Tue couch. Maddy went up the stairs. She opened the door. Rhydian sat on the bed and Saber was in his lap. There was a huge bowl of popcorn in between them. The lights were out. Maddy sniffed. "Where is your sister?" Maddy choked. "Next room" Saber groaned angrily. "God I hate this! People have to walk through my room to get to hers!" Maddy walked awkwardly to the next door sniffling trying to pretend she didn't care. Leara was on her bed watching TV. She was crying too. "Maddy, what's wrong?" Leara asked sitting up straight. "My dad he um...he came home today. He told me my mom was dead." Maddy whispered calmly. She looked into Leara's eyes and she began sobbing uncontrollably. She put her head in Leara arms. "I know it hurts. That's how I feel about Saber and Rhydian." Leara cried. Then she hopped up and opened the door. Rhydian and Saber were passionately kissing. "You know our mom said no boys after 9:00." Leara teased. "She isn't our real mom and what about your company?" Saber snapped. "My company is a girl. She is a friend in need! Her mom just died!" Leara yelled. Rhydian got off of the bed and walked out. Leara smiled, shut the door, and locked it. "You can stay here for the night." Leara said. Maddy shook her head yes. Leara turned off the lights. Leara climbed into the bed. "Thank you for being here for me." Maddy sniffed. Leara kissed Maddy on the lips. Maddy pulled away then kissed Leara harder. Leara took off Maddy's shirt and unsnapped her bra. Maddy did the same to Leara. Leara kissed Maddy's neck. Maddy moaned quietly...

In the morning Maddy and Leara took a shower together but didn't do much washing. "Boys only break your heart but girls are here to stay." Leara said when they were getting dressed. Maddy kissed Leara and they walked out. Saber was waiting at the door for Leara. Leara and Maddy walked right past her. Saber looked down and walked the rest of the way alone.

The whole day, Maddy and Leara sat next to each other. Shannon, Rhydian, and Tom were all worried but she wouldn't talk to any of them. Maddy and Leara finally parted ways at the end of the day. Maddy walked home with a pep in her step. When she reached the door to her home she remembered that she was still upset. She opened the door and saw her dad's body on the ground.


	20. A Reason To Live

A Month Later

"And may he rest in peace" Maddy said. Maddy held Rhydian's hand as they walked from the graveyard. "Hey Maddy!" Leara called. Maddy turned her head, sniffed walked towards her. "I'll be back Rhydian." She said. Her black heels clacked against the pavement. "Hi Leara. How are you?" Maddy asked casually. "I'm sorry about your dad. If you ever need anybody to talk to I'm here." Leara sighed. "Thanks I'm fine though. Um.. is that all?" Maddy shifted awkwardly. "No actually I just wanted to know if you and Rhydian are together." Saber chirped. "Um yes we are. I realized that breaking up with him was a mistake." Maddy mumbled. "Oh that's nice. What about us though?" Leara chuckled. "There never was an us. That was just..." Maddy paused. She remembered that night.

"_You know I've never done this before...with a girl. These scars on my body are from when I lost my virginity. I was saving myself for Rhydian. But you can read minds so you know what happened. I...I..consider you as my first." Maddy whispered looking into Leara's eyes. She squeezed her hand tight._

A tear streamed down Maddy's face but she quickly swiped it away. "Look, I've got a hard decision to make! To be honest, right now I choose Rhydian. We have been through everything. In the end its more likely for me to end up with Rhydian than you. I'm sorry. Me and you were never anything and we probably never will be." Maddy yelled quietly. She turned on her heel and stormed away. "You okay Mads?" Rhydian asked. "I'm fine!" Maddy shouted. People around stared at her. Saber came charging toward Rhydian. He put his hand in front of Saber as a stop signal. "Its over!" Rhydian laughed as he walked past her. Maddy had on a black pair of heels, a black minidress, and a black pair of fishnet stockings. Her hair was curled in a ponytail. She had on black eye shadow and mascara. Maddy went goth last month. She has been mourning ever since she found her dad's body.

"Its been a month. You haven't laughed since...it happened." Rhydian said. "What did you expect?" I'm an orphan! Technically I'm not old enough to live on my own." Maddy screamed. "Ceri could move in..." Rhydian smiled. Maddy scowled. She reached for her phone and it started ringing. "Hello?" Maddy answered. "Saber is gone. She ran away. Its all my fault!" Leara sobbed.

Maddy hopped up and ran out of the door. Leara greeted her at the door. "Leara what are you doing here" Maddy asked. Leara grabbed her hand. "út!" Leara shouted. Rhydian came out of the door just as they disappeared.

"I thought I'd make your journey shorter." Leara shrugged. She took a sip from her cup. "What is that?" Maddy questioned. "Your supposed to comfort me not interrogate me. Its a depression potion." Leara said defensively. Maddy eyes opened wide. She snatched the cup and took a sip. "Maddy no!" Leara screeched. "I was depressed. Tired of it too! I needed that more than you. I've been upset for a month!." Maddy giggled. "Oh my god! I don't know if its supposed to be used on wolfbloods and your talking about who is more sad! By the way this happened today and I was about to kill myself! Trust me I'm a lot more sad." Leara reassured. Maddy looked down. She took another sip. "Maddy! Give me the cup." Leara shook. "That just reminded me of my dad. He killed himself remember?" Maddy cried. "I forgot to put on a bra this morning. " Leara gasped as she pulled off her shirt. "I didn't bother to wear under wear." Maddy beamed as she pulled off her stockings. They both leaned in and kissed each other.

"You have to help me find Maddy! She disappeared like Jana." Rhydian said shakily. "Jana came back, I'm sure she is fine." Shannon groaned. She wiped sleep from her eyes. "She slept with somebody and came to me because she thought I was the father. She is pregnant. She is also crazy!" Rhydian yelled. "Rhydian, why are you screaming at me at 1:00 in the morning? We can look tomorrow." Shannon replied. "I don't know I'm just worried! When you see Leara, tell her I'm "in the clubhouse". She'll know what I mean. Hurry! I'll be fine until then." Rhydian babbled. "What is happening are you in trouble?" Shannon questioned. "Your my only call. She is asleep...and...I...I..screwed up so..bad. I slept with her but I don't remember it." Rhydian sniffed. "Rhydian! You slept with her for what reason! You don't remember it oh poor you! Your so selfish and don't think for a second that I won't tell Maddy. I just can't believe you! You do realize that Maddy only took you back because she was fading away without you! Why do you constantly want to hurt her!" Shannon hollered. Shannon hung up the phone. Rhydian layvon the dungeon floor. Even though he didnt know it, he was slowly inching toward death.


	21. Take Me To Church

"I..I..I do." Leara stuttered. Maddy smiled from across the altar. "I now prononce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." Saber laughed. In the aisle, stood Rhydian by the doors. Saber's smile faded and she looked down then to her sister and Maddy.

Saber opened her eyes barely breathing. She hopped up quickly and ran to the bathroom. She flipped on the switch and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red. "No..no...no. But this means that... that must be the future. It must be a...but of can't be!" Saber cried.

"Leara um..is Maddy with you? Also he says hes stuck somewhere with Saber. He's in the clubhouse or something." Shannon yawned. "Wait, what! Oh my god! I have to go!" Leara yelled. Maddy and Leara got dressed and were sprinting out of the door in less than 5 minutes. They walked through the fields in the blinding darkness of the night with only the moon to shine light on their path.

Saber appeared at the front gates of Camelot and saw Maddy and Leara holding hands. Saber looked horrified. Her eyes turned red and she shook all over. She brought her hands up as if she was lifting something heavy. She pushed it towards Maddy and little pieces if broken glass came at her. Maddy backed away but tripped over a stone. The glass came inches from her face. "Sister stop!" Leara screamed grabbing Saber's other hand. Saber shook it off disgusted. She turned her hand toward Leara and the glass came at her instead. Saber walked toward Leara on the ground. "You are no sister of mine." Saber scowled flashing away. The glass dropped on Leara's body.

Maddy stood and walked to sit by Leara who was shaking. "I need you to help me him back." Maddy said. Leara looked at Maddy and kissed her. They kissed each other in the freezing coat of snow on the ground.

"Rhydian come here, I must show you something." Saber smiled. She took his hand and brought him to the window. She looked down on everything like it was beneath her. Soon it would be. He stared at Maddy and Leara. "Your not the only one who's had an alternate lover. Its only been...um...2 times. That's weird, the signal from her thoughts is mixed. Anyways, Jana's baby, its uh..yours!" Saber whispered.

Maddy saw Rhydian and quickly broke away from Leara. She ran to him but he kept walking. "You should've just told me. That is...not normal! I love you and I will do anything for you but I won't...I can't..do this" Rhydian shouted. "You've done the same thing to me over and over." Maddy said in tears. "Never intentionally! Also not with someone the same gender as me!" Rhydian replied. "Don't you get it!" Maddy yelled, "She means nothing to me! I want you! She treats me better than you do ! She treats me normally still while you treat me like I'm damaged. Your the one I want, I'm only like this because she was there when I needed someone!" Maddy yelled. Leara screamed in front of the doors. "Ábeornan!" she yelled. Fire shot from hands. Rhydian jumped back before it reached his feet. "Bethurfan fun utanweard! Ic béon caegloca this duru!" Leara shouted she stormed in the castle. Maddy ran for the door but it was locked when tried to open it. "There is some kind of shack or inn over there." Rhydian said. They walked in and everything was wooden including the beds. "I'll find a good one for you and a different one for me ." Rhydian smiled. "Or...look." Maddy added. She pointed to a trail of rose petals. Maddtmy and Rhydian looked at each other. They followed the roses to a beautiful room with cushioned beds . It looked like it belonged to a castle. There was a dinner set up on a table. They walked to next room and it was just like the other one. Except there were beautiful drawings of Maddy on the walls. On the ceiling it said "Maddy and Leara." They walked to the next room and Leara was there sleeping. Pictures of Rhydian surrounded by fire were covering the walls. A piece of chalk was drawing on the ceiling by itself. Maddy walked forward and touched Leara. She turned her over and her body was mangled. Maddy screamed again and again. Rhydian brought her back to the room with the food. On the ceiling were the words. "I'm not dead but you obviously care." Maddy looked down. "Your not really gonna make me stay in this room alone are you? Also it doesn't seem like a good idea for you to be alone either. You saw the pictures." "No." Rhydian replied quietly. "I'm just gonna lay down." Maddy smiled weakly. Rhydian grabbed Maddy's arm pulling her back. "Why did you do it?" Rhydian asked. "Because to you, I'm broken." Maddy said. Maddy leaned in and kissed Rhydian. He pulled away. He got up and shut the door then he kissed Maddy.


End file.
